


What a Tragedy

by Bowtiesarecool123



Series: OTP one shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiesarecool123/pseuds/Bowtiesarecool123
Summary: Loki's day was shit, culminating to point where his introverted self got stuck in a elevator with a stranger set on making conversation. But that is one attractive stranger...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: OTP one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	What a Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback appreciated.

" _Fuck_ ".

That was how Loki's day started. _Do not drink on weekdays_. Fuck this hangover, fuck this shit. Fuck, he really needed to stop swearing so much at 6:43 in the morning. Oh yeah, fuck that alarm clock that decided to go off at 6:43. 

As if the universe wanted to play a joke on him, he dropped his hot coffee onto his foot. 

" _What the bloody hell_ "

Rest in peace, Loki's only coffee mug. You know what? Fuck breakfast. Fuck coffee.

Fast forward to Loki eating dangerously old and dangerously sweet chocolate bars for breakfast in his car that was stuck in traffic all the while having a killer headache.

Oh, and he was late for his job, his fucking boring job.

Loki stopped by the pharmacy to pick up five boxes of Advil.

He stepped back into the rickety, screechy elevator that was less robust than his grandmother.

_Shit_.

A lumbering idiot came running towards him.

_Fuck people really_.

He pressed the open door button.

" _Thank you so much! I'm Thor by the way, how's your day_?" Said the lumbering idiot who sounded like he just ran a full marathon.

" _I'm doing just great._ " Loki said without smiling.

" _That's nice to hear, hey what's your name?_ "

Loki frowned.

" _Loki._ " 

" _Awesome! Nice to meet you Loki! I'm Thor, oh wait I said that already didn't I? But no matter. Oh yeah, would you mind pressing 7 for me?"_

He pressed it.

This was going to be a long ride, he should have taken the stairs.

_"So! What brings you here?"_

Chatty aren't we? Well he drank 3 bottles of red wine in one night.

" _Advil"_

_"Ooooh, hope you get better! Anyways, I just visited some puppies in that shelter. It's really cool, they teach you how to take care of them. Do you like animals?"_

_Will you shut up?_

_"No"_

_"That's a shame."_

Loki stared at the flashing numbers slowly decreasing. _Hurry up._

With a screech and a sort of whimper, the elevator stopped.

_Shit._

_"_ _Oh dear, this is very not good, uh here, there's a button, try pressing it?"_

Loki already did.

" _Guess we're stuck together now."_ The lumbering idiot who identified himself as Thor said with a flirtatious smile.

_What a tragedy._

Loki inspected his elevator mate.

He has to admit, _Thor's really attractive._

" _Your jackets cute, and you're cute too."_

Was he flirting with him? Loki didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

_"Thanks, I like your hair."_ Loki said while he smiled for the first time today.

Loki saw Thor scribble what was obviously his phone number on a receipt.

The repair man came soon after.

Loki punched in the numbers on his phone, maybe today wasn't so shit after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel, "Fettuccine Alfredo" is out. You can find it in this OTP one shot series.


End file.
